Kyuuketsuki
by LonelyReflection
Summary: Where am I? Why am I covered in blood? Who are you? What do you want? What have you done to me!
1. Prologue

Hello! I am such a procrastinator that the only other fanfic I have is at a complete stand-still and I'm not sure if it will ever start up again! I hope this one doesn't turn out that way and that I can actually manage to get it finished or keep it going as long as I can. I love DN Angel, but not how short it is. I also hated that at the end Dark goes away. So I am going to pretend that that never happened XD! Some of the stuff on here will be based on the manga and some on the anime, so I hope you don't get confused. Anyway, now that you have had your time wasted for something so un-important as my Author's note:

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel. Duh.

R&R. Here it is. Chapter one of my story, KYUUKETSUKI!

* * *

Daisuke heaved a sigh of relief as he walked away from the school building that Thursday. Finally going home. And after that... 

"Daisuke!" the voice called sending flutters through his chest.

He turned to see Riku running towards him and a big smile spread across his absolutely adorable face.

"Hi, Riku-san. Are we still meeting tonight at the fountain?"

"Mm-hmm," she nodded, "See you there." With that she ran off to get her bike.

Daisuke watched her go and felt that tonight would be wonderful. _I hope._ Wait, what did he mean '_I hope_'? Absolutely nothing... only, he wasn't completely sure. But that wasn't right; he was going to spend the evening with the most wonderful girl in the world, of course it would be wonderful.

_"Stop being so dramatic."_

Daisuke stuck his tongue out at Dark. Then he realized how ridiculous this must look. Just sticking his tongue out at the air for seemingly no reason. He sighed and kept walking.

* * *

"Mom!" Daisuke said finally reaching his limit. She was now trying to change his pants. 

"But Daisuke, you can't go on a date in that." she said pointing at his cofortable loose t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Fine mom, but I'll change my self!" Daisuke grabbed the clothes out of his mother's hands and proceded to push her out of his room. Then he locked the door and covered everylne of the cameras all over his room. This was easier said than done, but he managed.

After dressing, he observed himself in a randomly placed mirror on his wall. He looked like Dark. Oh well, he did look cool, though. He decided that it would do. He then uncovered the cameras and opened the door causing every member of the household to spill over the premicise. He just stepped over them and to the front door.

"Have a good time!" his mom called after him.

He casually waved to his mother, grabbed an umbrella, and swept out the door.

* * *

Okay, I know it was short and boring, but I was just getting it set up and stuff. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this boring chapter, if not keep reading and see if you like the next chapter. R&R. Please.

* * *


	2. Crimson Darkness

That last chapter sucked, but I just couldn't make any more come out. I went back and looked at it and just thought, _Damn. That is short. _I didn't even have to scroll down to read it. I also noticed that by mistake I had mistakenly had Riku call him 'Daisuke' instead of 'Niwa-kun'... my bad. Anyway, I hope this doesn't turn out to be too terribly boring.

* * *

It was nice. Just sitting there with Riku by the fountain, with the rain pattering down on the top of the umbrella, small droplets splashing their feet. It almost seemed too peaceful. Daisuke wished it could be like this all the time, especially at night when he would lye awake, exhausted, wanting to sleep but never able to. Daisuke couldn't even remember when he had started having problems sleeping; it seemed like an eternity ago. 

Riku was talking about something, but he couldn't seem to understand what she was saying. There was a buzzing in his head, his eyes were drooping and his body felt heavy...

"Niwa-kun!"

"Wah!" Daisuke sat up abruptly, for he had fallen asleep and sideways into Riku's lap. His heart was pounding un-controllably from the shock of being woken up so suddenly. He groaned as all the blood rushed to his head. "What time is it?"

"It's almost nine." Riku stated with a soft smile, "I have to go home."

"Of course. I'm sorry. We were supposed to be on a date, but I just fell asleep." Daisuke whined pathetically. "You could have woken me up..."

"Oh, but you're so cute when you sleep. I couldn't wake you up when you looked so adorable!" She said jumping up and grabbing her bike. "I'll see you tomorrow at school." And she swept off into the night, leaving Daisuke alone in the creeping solitude of engulfing Darkness.

Daisuke just sat there, listening to the steady flow of water from the fountain. He shivered, realizing that, along with the black cloak of night had come a bitter coldness. He saw that the edges of the rain puddles were turning to ice. He sighed and wrapped his arms around himself, standing up. He should go home. He was getting ready to start walking when he felt something.

There was a forbidding force pressing down upon him, making him choke.

"Dark..."

"_You felt it too then?"_

"Mmm. What is it?"

"_It must be... but no, how could it be? And why...?"_

There was a thunder clap which shook the ground and set Daisuke off balance, annoncing the arrival of more rain.

As Daisuke tumbled over he let an _Oof_ escape his lips. He pushed himself onto his knees. As he tilted his head up, he fell backwards once again when he saw a hand in front of his face, as if an offering to help him back up.

"Wha--"

"Need a hand?" Came deep, a silky smooth voice. Daisuke looked at the stranger with a gasp. He was in a word, _perfect._ Too perfect. Daisuke got a terrible since of fear just looking at him. But when Daisuke looked at his eyes, his mind went blank and he took the strangers hand.

They stood there for a moment. Daisuke knew that there was some reason he was here, something he should be doing, but he couldn't figure out what... It was frustating him. He couldn't think, his mind was blank, there was a buzzing in his head...

"Normally, after someone helps you up, one might say 'thank you'." There was that voice again. It was soothing, mezmarizing, and some what playful.

"Oh... I, uh... umm..." What was he doing? He had to have been doing something... but he just couldn't think of it now, and... he didn't want to. Daisuke just wanted to sleep...

"_DAISUKE!"_

"Huh?" Daisuke shook his head to clear it. He shivered, whether due to the fact that he was soaked throught to the core with icey water or that there was a mysterious, ominous stranger, tightly gripping his wrist, Daisuke wasn't sure; all he knew was that he need ed to get out of there now.

Daisuke tried to pull his hand away, but to no avail. The stranger held him fast.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

"Let me go." said Daisuke, struggling against the iron grip. "I've got to go... No! I..."

The strange man pulled Daisuke close to his chest, towering over him, whispering in his ear. "Do you really think that you can defy me?" And with that he threw Daisuke from him, causing Daisuke to go flying throught the air about 4 yards before colliding with the fountain and falling to the ground.

Although dazed and sore, Daisuke took his opportunity to run. He sprinted away as fast as he could. He was now shivering non-stop, freezing, cold watering poring down the back of his neck. He never knew how long he ran only that he had never ran this much in his entire life. He stopped, out of breath. Then... he sneezed.

In that moment of blindness, he doomed himself and lost the battle. For when he opened his eyes, there was that man, blade in hand.

Daisuke gasped as, all of a sudden, there was a sharp pain and blood came spurting from a wound that seemed to appear out of nowhere across Daisuke's stomach. It was deep and his blood flowed freely. He looked and saw that there was blood dripping from the stranger's sword.

Daisuke turned around and tried to keep running, knowing that it was futile. He fell face fowards as another gash appeared from his knee to his ankle, preventing any from of running away. He was struggling to push himself up when he felt a hand gripping his red locks tightly and pulling his head painfully upwards next to the lips of the stranger.

Daisuke could feel the cold air from the strangers breaths in his ear. It was an aweful sensation which made Daisuke cringe. All he heard before a strong knock on the head forced him to go into a half sleep was, "I'll see you later, if you survie..."

* * *

Daisuke was drifting. Where he knew not, but he was floating, ever so peacefully in this nowhere land. He wanted to stay here forever, where he could live for all eternity, without pain or troubling thoughts... 

But some force did not want that. He felt something gripping him, pulling him back.

"No!" he sreamed at it. "Let go! Let me stay here!"

"_But you have to come back_."

* * *

When Daisuke returned to the world of the living, all he knew was pain. He knew he was dieing, and that he needed help now. He pushed himself up onto his feet where he swayed haphazardly, before finding a rail to lean on.

"Hey." He announced to know one. "It stopped raining." Daisuke began to giggle hestarically. But his luaghs subsided into coughs filled with blood. "I feel woozy. Dark, where am I?" But Daisuke didn't wait for an answer. He looked around for some indication of where he was.

"_Daisuke, you are dieing and we are nowhere near you're house or a hospital. Any plans?"_

"Oh, look. Hiwatari-kun lives right around that corner. I wonder if he wants to play with me..." Daisuke started walking towards Satoshi's house, before grasping and falling over. "Oww." He felt a wave of nausea ans relieved his stomach of the buden of his lunch right there on the sidewalk. "I... have to get there...before..."

Daisuke got back up and made his way across the street tripping and falling, fading in and out of conciousness. One thought was echoing through his head, driving him on:

_I have to get there before I die._

* * *

Satoshi was sitting there, trying to distract himself with a crossword puzzle, when he heard a faint knock. He stood up and slowly made his way to the door. He opened it up and gasped at the scene before him. There was Daisuke drenched in blood and water, his eyes glazed over, blood slowly trickling down his parchment white face.

"Daisuke! Oh my god! Wha--"

"Hi--Hiwa--tari-kun..."

And Daisuke fell into a heap of crisom and black in Satoshi's doorway.

* * *

Oo! It may be more boring than I thought or hoped, but I happen to be pleased with myself. Anyway, r&r. Don't hate me cause the first chapter sucked. 


	3. Crimson Feathers

So… I uh… haven't updated in… well… a really long time.

Oops?

You can flame if you want! I would love flames! So far, no matter how many times I say it, I haven't gotten any, even though I have tons of typos and poor writing skills in both of my stories that I never update…

Anywho! No need for me to keep on going on about myself. Onto the suckish story!

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel… or Daisuke. No matter how much I want to…

* * *

Daisuke woke up gasping for air. His chest felt so heavy. He opened his eyes and became almost immediently disoriented. It took him a moment to realize what was wrong. Aside from the fact that he could hardly breathe, that is. It was the walls.

In his room the walls were pale blue, almost white, but here they were a deep, rich, mahogany wood.

He sat bolt upright as this realization struck him, which he instantly regretted with a passion. The weight left Daisuke's chest in the form of Satoshi's head hitting the bed. Unfortunately, th weight was replaced by a severe stabbing pain in his midriff. He fell back onto the pillows, moaning.

Satoshi's, of course, was jolted awake by his sudden shift in position. His head jerked up in a swift motion.

"Huh?... Oh! Daisuke, you're awake!"

Daisuke tried to nod, but his head was throbbing, and he found himself quite incapable of moving.

"I'm sorry, but I don' have any painkillers. I did my best fixing you up, but I really should take you to a hospital."

"No." Daisuke gasped out. He didn't know why, but he felt that he should stay right where he was. "What day is it?"

"It's Sunday."

Daisuke blinked. Had he really been asleep that long? The last thing he remembered was leaving his date with Riku and then... Nothing.

"Did you call my parents?"

"No. I don't know your phone number."

"Oh... Good." And with that, Daisuke promtly fell back asleep.

* * *

_Daisuke_...

Daisuke's eyes opened. He could hear some kind of music. It was chaotic and beautiful and barely more than a whisper in his ears. He wished he could ear it better. He felt that he would go insane unless he could hear it properly. (Or maybe that's just me O.o) He knew that he had to find its source if it were the last thing he did.

"_Where do you think you're going?_" Dark's voice demanded as Daisuke sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, careful not to hit Satoshi.

"Out." Daisuke's voice was monotonous, and his eyes were misty.

"_You stay right where you are._"

Daisuke ignored Dark's command and slowly walked over to the window, where the music was louder.

Dark marveled at the fact that Daisuke had yet to experience any pain in his wounded legand stomach.

"_Daisuke!_" Dark called. "_There's something strange about all of this. You need to go back to bed._"

"But I'm going to listen to the music, Dark." Daisuke replied in a dead voice.

Dark decided to go about this with a different approach.

"_Well, how do you plan to get there? Hmm?_"

_Use your wings... _called the voice that had woken him.

"That's right. I'll use my wings" He replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"_What w--_" Dark was cut off as Crimson wings exploded from Daisuke's shoulders, sending bits of shirt, skin, and blood flying through the air.

Daisuke then jumped out the window, no longer able to hear Dark's shouts. He flew for several minutes covering a decent amount of distance, while the music grw louder and louder, drowning out all of Daisuke's senses. Then, suddenly, the music stopped.

Daisuke's other senses began to retun only to be washed away again by a wave of unimaginable pain. It was overwhelming. The red-head's vision quickly blackened, and he plummeted from the sky.

* * *

When Daisuke came to, he felt a strange tingling, prickling every inch of his flesh. He slowly and painfully struggled to his feet, leaning heavily on his uninjured leg and panting from the effort.

"Dark..." he hesitantly called.

He recieved no reply.

"Dark? Dark!"

Once again, there was no answer.

A feeling of cold dread washed through the boy as he comprehended that Dark was gone. He was all alone.

But the most horrible thing of all was when Daisuke felt breath on the back of his neck and realized that he was not.

* * *

Cliffhangers... I do love them.

REVIEW, PUNKS!

Thanks for reading.^_^


	4. Crimson Exchange

Thank you for the reviews! Once again, I'm sorry that the story was at a stand still there for a while. Now, I have a laptop, so the updates should come regularly!

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

Anyway, on to Chapter 3: Crimson Exchange!

* * *

_A feeling of cold dread washed through the boy as he comprehended that Dark was gone. He was all alone._

_But the most horrible thing of all was when Daisuke felt breath on the back of his neck and realized that he was not._

"Remember me?"

Daisuke froze as the honey-sweet, deep voice washed over him. He did remember... He turned to see the man who, only a few nights prior, had nearly killed him.

"W-where's D-dark?" Daisuke internally cursed himself for showing his fear.

The man chuckled. "He was such an annoyance..." He leaned in close to Daisuke, stunning Daisuke with his breath. "I got rid of him."

Daisuke's face was one of shock as he back-peddled away from the man who was smiling wickedly.

"H-how?"

"I have my ways." He approached Daisuke again. "But that really isn't important right now."

He reached up and stroked Daisuke's hair ever so gently. Daisuke began to shake.

"What's important right now," he breathed into the trembling adolescent's ear, "Is _you_."

He threaded his fingers through Daisuke's hair once again, this time taking a handful roughly. He wrapped his other arm around Daisuke's waist as he tilted the boy's head back slowly, exposing his pale slender throat and enjoying the way Daisuke whimpered in fear. The boy struggled uselessly against the man's strong hold.

"I believe that you may have the wrong impression of me." Once again, the man's breath tickled Daisuke's ear, making him shiver. "What do you think I want from you? This?" He pressed his lips to Daisuke's throat and then pulled away to see the impressive shade of red that the boy's face had turned.

He chuckled again. "Don't get your hopes up. After all, we just met." He batted his eyelashes coyly at Daisuke.

He chuckled for a third time that night as Daisuke's face turned even more red. The man enjoyed teasing the red-head.

"Besides..." the man said lowering his mouth back down to the exposed throat. "I was planning on something more like this."

The man's lips parted to expose long, fearsome fangs. He hungerly licked across the transparent skin that was hiding those precious veins. His teeth grazed the flesh above a particularly juicey spot before piercing deep into the boy's throat.

Daisuke gasped as the fangs sank into his flesh. There was a slight sting at first, but soon as sense of numbness and then pleasure washed through him. _He must have venom... like a leech._ His eyelids drooped as he released himself to the sweet delight hat was now filling his body. It was the wonderful feeling of sharing your life with another individual. As his blood supply was sucked away, his heart pumped harder in an attempt to refill those now empty veins. However, too much blood was disappearing too fast, and he felt his strength fading. His body shuddered, and his legs collapsed. The vampire (as Daisuke was now sure he was) pulled away slowly, flushed with Daisuke's blood now coursing through his own system. He was easily supporting the boy's limp frame.

"The blood of an innocent... Simply delicious." He stated with an appreciative sigh. He shook the dreamy look off his face and returned his attention to Daisuke. "Now it's your turn."

Daisuke had no idea what the vampire meant. Even as he raised one of his razor sharp nails to the flesh above his own collar bone, the fog clouding Daisuke's mind allowed him no insight into what was possibly going on at the moment. The vampire slowly slid the nail across his skin leaving an oozing red trail in its wake.

Daisuke felt his head being lifted to the cut.

"What..." but he found that using his voice was very difficult.

"Aren't you thirsy, little one?"

Daisuke was too confused by the question to regester the new nickname he had been given.

"Here." The vampire said bringing the cut closer to the dying boy's lips. "_Drink_."

Although Daisuke could not understand what was going on, there was a certain amount of power in that voice that made him feel compelled to do what it told him.

So he opened his mouth and let the crimson liquid fall in.


	5. Crimson Changing

I finally updated! I was going to do it sooner, but... Well, actually, I was writing this not even a week after the last chapter, and had just finished and it was perfect. Well, I decided that I should use spell-check. Before I saved it. My internet decided that spell-check was too tricky and stopped responding. And for some reason, it decided to start over before asking me if I wanted to wait for it to respond like it usually does. I lost the entire chapter. And I was so mad that I couldn't write any more! And then I got tons of homework. But now I only have one and a half more days of school, so... Although I do have six classes worth of summer work...

Anyway, do not own, blah, blah, blah, on with the story!

* * *

As the vampires blood hit Daisuke's soft pink tongue, the vampire himself smirked in triumph.

Daisuke gasped as the hot liquid scorched his tongue, sending an electric charge through his body and out the tips of his toes, or so it felt. The taste was strange, but not entirely unpleasant, and Daisuke found himself craving more. So he opened his mouth even wider and let the blood flow inside. More warm liquid rushed down his throat, rejuvenating the half-dead boy. He raised his head with his own, new-found strength and placed his gentle lips around the oozing cut. Still, he was not satisfied. The blood seemed to be flowing slower now, and Daisuke growled in frustration, beginning to suck the blood out himself. He gripped the vampire's broad shoulders firmly, pulling himself back onto his feet, no longer needing the vampire to support him.

Daisuke hummed happily as the salty, metallic liquid flowed across his tongue. He relished the way it burned his throat and the shocks it sent crashing through him.

"Now, now, don't be greedy. It doesn't take much to change a human, especially one who is empty of blood."

Daisuke heard the vampire's voice, but did not respond until he felt his head being pried from the wound. He struggled uselessly against the more powerful set of hands. Giving up he decided to stick his tongue out for one last sweet drop.

"What a messy eater. Just look at yourself, you're simply _covered_ in blood."

Daisuke frowned at this new playful attitude. Something was wrong here... His body felt... strange.

"Something wrong?" asked the vampire feigning innocence.

"I-I think... I need to sit down... for a minute." Daisuke's face showed the confusion he was feeling. He didn't know what was wrong, only that it was just that. _Wrong._

"_Really_? Well, then. I can take you somewhere to rest." He held out his hand.

Daisuke simply stared at the hand. He knew that he shouldn't trust this vampire, but couldn't help himself as he grabbed hold of the hand. He needed to lie down somewhere and soon.

Once again, triumph could be seen in the vampire's features as he slung Daisuke over his back.

"Hold on tight, little one."

Daisuke did as he was told, locking his fingers together as well as his ankles.

He gasped and his grip tightened even further as the vampire began running. _Running_ was hardly an adequate word for it, though. The vampire moved more quickly than any person, any_thing_, that Daisuke had ever seen before. He wasn't even sure if human eyes would be able to follow their movements. Within seconds, the sleeping city had fallen behind.

Daisuke buried his face in the vampire's back as a wave of nausea washed over him.

He tentatively raised his head as he felt them stop. He looked about, taking in his strange surroundings. He noted that they were on a hill and that all he could see of the city was a few pinpricks of light in the distance. He looked about himself as the vampire gently lifted Daisuke off his back and set the boy on the ground. There in front of them, was the most beautiful old stone mansion that Daisuke had ever seen. The fact that there was such a building near his town did not surprise him, since buildings like these were the main reason his parents had chosen this place to live.

Daisuke placed a hand on his forehead as he began to feel more and more strange. His body felt_... uncomfortable_. He felt hot and knew that his face must be flushed.

"You don't look so good." Came the vampire's lilting voice. "Shall I carry you inside, little one?"

"No, I'm fine." Daisuke replied.

Or at least that's what he had intended to say. However, he was suddenly overcome by the feeling that fire was coursing through him, starting in his gut. He let out an animalistic howl of pain. The fire continued to spread, igniting his insides. When the heat reached his heart he collapsed once again into the vampire's arms. The pain was too much. He began to writhe, clawing at his flesh. He needed to get the fire out of him. Before he was burned alive. He had to get it out.

Daisuke didn't even notice when he was layed down on a bed or when the vampire calmly restrained his clawing hands and thrashing legs.

The fire spread down to his fingers and toes and was replaced by ice. The chilling numbness that had began in his outermost appendages slowly creeped its way through the rest of him, soothing his burning veins. As the icey feeling diffused through him, Daisuke's body became wonderfully lethargic after the hellish fire that had consumed him. As it creeped closer to his heart, he knew that this was the end.

Niwa Daisuke closed his eyes as he felt his heart freeze, never to beat again.


End file.
